A Special Fantasy.
by Xandria
Summary: Jack and Sam get closer on a frozen planet.


Title: A Special Fantasy.  
Author: Xandria Blake  
Email: Xandriab@excite.com  


Category: Romance, humor.  
Spoilers: Broca devide  
Season/Sequel info: Before 3rd. Sam's a Captain.

Rating: R

Content Warnings:   
Summary: Sam and Jack get closer on a frozen planet.  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors. Author notes: This is a reworking of my story Blizzard. Their separate stories so there is no need to read on before the other. 

* * *

{Get a hold of yourself, Jack.} he told himself. He was once again trapped with his second in command and here he was thinking it was nice. Very nice actually despite the fact their chance at survival was slim at best.

{Jack, She's naked and pressed up tight against your naked body.} It was a good thing he was on his back or she would feel how much he enjoyed the situation. This time he couldn't blame it on his side arm which was beside the pile of wet frozen clothes they discarded earlier..

They had traveled to another ice planet. well, one that was certainly not earth. They were supposed to look around for signs of civilization when Carter and O'Neill had fallen into a deep crevice. Luckily they landed in water or they wouldn't have made it. Unfortunately they also landed in water. Ice cold freezing water.

They managed to crawl out of the water but now they were soaked through. Realizing that it was their only chance of survival they removed their clothes and shared warmth inside their sleeping bags which were thankfully in a waterproof pack on their back.

"Carter, that's cold." Jack told her as she used his naked chest as a table trying to fix their radio.

"Sorry, sir. I think it should work now." She used her hand to rub to warm his chest as she tried to reach their team. Unfortunately they were back at SGC getting help.

"So, do I make a good table." Jack tried to keep their spirits up but knew their chances weren't good.

"Not bad. You even make a decent pillow." Sam returned knowing their luck might have run out.

* * *

They lay their holding each other for a while getting colder. Jack noticed Sam was having a hard time keeping awake.

"Sam, tell me something I don't know about you." Jack asked in an attempt to keep her awake.

"L…li…like what?" She asked between shivers.

"Anything."

"My feet are ticklish. Well when they're not frozen." She added.

"I'll properly regret telling you this but my sides are ticklish."

"Why, Sir?" Sam asked with a laugh as she lightly tickled his side. "I wouldn't do something like that."

"Oh, Your bad." Jack joked but since jumping at her touch allowed her breasts to caress his chest he decided he could forgive her. "Your turn."

"Hmm, maybe you should ask me question. It's hard to think of anything."

"Alright, Who was your first crush?"

"Hmm. either Toby Matthews in first grade or Grover."

"Grover?"

"On sesame street."

"You had a crush on a puppet." Jack laughed.

"I was three years old, sir." Sam defended herself.

"Your turn. What was the stupidest prank you ever pulled."

"Well, Once in high school I sneaked out of the window which was three stories high and went and got cokes for everyone. including the teacher who never even noticed I was gone and just opened the coke and went on with his lecture." Jack told her loving the way her laughter made her body shake against him. Making him decide to try to keep her laughing.

"That was funny." She said against his chest still giggling.

"What about you? Ever pull any pranks?"

"When I was nine I put a drawer full of worms in a teachers desk and got the class bully in trouble."

"You didn't?"

"I did. No one even knew it was me." She confessed.

"I can't believe that."

"Well would you suspect a cute little blond haired girl who was freaking out about the worms of doing that?"

"Quite the actress, aren't you?"

"Well, he deserved it. Got the nick name wormy-boy too." She said blaming her hard nipples on the temperature not Jack's chest hairs tickling them.

"I can actually picture that. hiding behind your feminine whiles, huh?"

"When necessary but haven't need to since then."

* * *

"Man its getting cold." He said pulling her closer. "Tell me one of your fantasies."

"Like having Teal'c and Daniel getting us out of here?" She quipped not sure if he was serious.

"Nice, but I meant sexual. You tell me one and I'll tell you one."

"Alright." She agreed curious to know what he fantasized about.

"Hey, lets sweeten the deal who ever shocks the other the most wins."

"Wins what?"

"What ever they want." Jack said with only a hint of a leer.

"Alright" She agreed thinking if she dared be so bold in her first story.

"OK. It's during a heat wave..."

"Like it already. Sorry continue." {What have I gotten myself into?} He asked himself.

"I'm lying naked in bed when a man comes into my room."

"Who?"

"It changes. Usually that guy who played MacGyver."

"MacGyver? The guy who can make bomb out of bubble gum and tooth picks? When did you have this fantasy?"

"Well the first time was in my teens but I've had it since."

"Ok. Go on." Jack said not expecting much form a girlhood fantasy.

"Well, he sits beside me while I'm still asleep then he ties me to the bed...Sir? Are you ok."

"Wow, Carter, wasn't expecting that. Please don't stop." Jack insisted. 

"If you're sure, Where was I?" She teased getting into it.

"He just tied you to the bed." Jack voice turned warm and husky.

"Oh, yes. So I'm tied up, still asleep as I start to feel something cool against my skin. It feels great. Soft and lightly tickling me. Soon I start to feel warm moist kisses all over my body. I sigh with pleasure as he kisses my breasts. Thinking it's a dream I allow it to go on."

Sam eyes closed as she spoke allowing Jack the pleasure of watching her as she wet her lips and continued.

"Soon the kisses are along my parted thighs, heading higher until his mouth is kissing me where they meet. He takes me into his mouth as I wake up powerless to stop him. uncertain if its because of the restraints or because my body has surrendered to him."

Sam opens her eyes to see Jack nearly drooling. "He begins to make love to me very slowly at first then with more passion. Then he unties me and we make love all night until I fall asleep in his arms and when I wake up in the morning he is gone."

"Wow, have you ever acted it out." Jack asked wishing he didn't. he didn't want to imagine her with anyone else. That MacGyver guy was bad enough.

"No, I've never been with anyone I trusted enough to let them tie me up. In fact you're the only one I've told."

Feeling pleased by this Jack gives her a wicked grin. "My turn."

* * *

"I just finished having a shower when this incredibly beautiful woman attacks me. She kisses me, tossing me down on the locker room bench."

Smiling as Sam's eyes fly to his as he continues. He was describing their encounter when she was touched. "She feels so good against me. I know there has to be something wrong so I stop her using all my special training skills as I pick her up to take her to the infirmary. Just as I'm at the door to the locker room she manages to escape and lock us inside removing her clothes as she does so. Leaving me completely defenseless as she kisses me again. I thought the cute tank top number was hot. She looked even better without it. Any hope I had of regaining my senses was lost when she removes my clothes and she takes me into her mouth."

Jack couldn't believe he was telling her this or that he shifted and now lay half on top of her as he spoke without loosing eye contact.

"Jack? If you win. What would you want?" Sam asked breathlessly arching her body against his erection.

"You." He whispered.

"Ok, You win." she said before capturing his lips in a long slow passionate kiss. 

Jack lifted his head and whispered. "Are you sure?"

"YES!" Sam growled as she pulled him back to her.

If talking about it made them that hot, despite the bitter cold threatening them. Actually making love was explosive. It was amazing the didn't cause the place to melt around them.

It was intense, loving and passionate. All the unresolved tension between them igniting and causing a fire that was raging out of control.

* * *

Jack had just collapsed on top of Sam for the fourth time when the forgotten radio that Sam had fixed began to squawk.

"Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, Can you hear me?" Teal'c asked over the radio.

"Vacation's over." Jack said as he grabbed the radio not bothering to withdraw from Sam.

"Yes, Teal'c, We read ya." Jack said as he put a hand over Sam's mouth to stifle a moan of protest. It was hard to make your voice sound normal when you're making love while talking to someone.

"Are you guys alright?" Dr Fraiser's worried voice asked. "It's going to be a while before we can get to you down there."

"Just a little cold." Jack lied feeling quite hot. "Were fine."

"Hold on tight, we'll get to ya." General Hammond ordered. "You heard him." Jack said discarding the phone as he kissed Sam's neck as he thrust inside her. "Hold on tight." 

* * *

"Jack, were not going to be able to put those back on." Sam pointed to the strange frozen sculpture that was their uniforms. "Ah, hell." Jack whispered. "Well, what do you think they'd expect us to do? Freeze to death." "No sir." "Ok, come back here and try to look cold." Jack ordered as Sam pretended to shiver. "If you're trying to get me going again its working." Sam was prevented from speaking since their rescuers had arrived. "Well don't you two look cozy." Dr Fraiser smiled at the two officers in each others arms. 


End file.
